


Yuuri/Phichit Wink Wonk

by charmtimesthree



Series: Wild Lands [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, surprisingly not PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmtimesthree/pseuds/charmtimesthree
Summary: a scene i ended up taking out from spring trialsit's saucy.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Katsuki Yuuri
Series: Wild Lands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1206513
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Yuuri/Phichit Wink Wonk

“Here. Just give me a minute.” Smiling broadly, Phichit rushed into the inner bedroom. Yuuri heard him shuffling about, moving blankets and furs. “Okay, come in!”

Immediately, Phichit tugged him into the messy nest, snuggling close. “Oh, this is nice.”

“You’re shameless!” Yuuri lifted his chin, pleased when Phichit settled in to kiss and scent him.

When Phichit chuckled, his voice had dropped again, sounding closer to a rumble. “I’m so proud to see you like this. Is it bad I have half a mind to mate you? Would Viktor kill me?”

“Definitely.” Yuuri’s mind had turned to mush, not reacting when Phichit rolled him onto his side, molding himself to Yuuri’s back. But there was another worry gnawing at him. Something he was supposed to tell Phicht... What was it?

Phichit froze, the alpha carefully lifted off the omega who’d suddenly gone still, a sign that his advances were no longer welcome. “Yuuri? Honey?” He helped Yuuri sit up, relieved the omega wasn’t angry or looking for the way out. Yuuri was reaching for his hands, squeezing his fingers.

“I’m sorry. When I went to the trial. I saw Seung-gil.”

Phichit grew somber.

“He was bonded. He looked well-mated.”

Phichit deflated, mouth growing tense. “I see.”

Yuuri stroked his friends knuckles. “Phichit?”

“Can. . . Can I have a minute? I’ll see you for dinner. I’m sorry. . .”

“No, no. It’s okay. Come to me tonight. I’ll hold you.” Yuuri kneels up, reaching over to kiss his forehead, rubbing his scent into Phichit. “Come to me.”

“I will. Thank you.” Phichit leaned against Yuuri. “Your chest is fat.”

“Thanks.” Yuuri stroked through Phichit’s short hair for a moment longer before withdrawing.

........

........

Phichit didn’t appear for dinner which worried Yuuri, so much so that he asked Davika if Phichit was alright.

“What exactly was your ominous news?” Davika folded her arms, looking every inch the big sister she was.

“Phichit’s beloved got mated. And mated well.” Nervously, Yuuri rubbed his arms. “Is he still in his nest?”

“I believe so. No wonder he won’t let me in, kept growling at me.”

“Can I see him? Please.”

Davika looked relieved at Yuuri’s request instead of offended.

From the door of the Phichit’s small bachelor tent Yuuri could smell an alpha in distress. He glanced at Davika, ducking inside when she nodded.

Wrapped in several layers of fabrics drenched in his family’s scent, Phichit moped in his nest.

“Phichit. . .Can I come in?”

“Do what you want.”

Hesitantly, Yuuri crawled in, wary of a moody alpha that might lash out. He pawed through the fabrics, uncovering Phichit, face swollen and blotchy.

“Oh, Phichit.”

“Get away from me.” Phichit starts growling, a low threatening sound.

Yuuri ignored him, opening the cocoon further so he could slide in. “Is that any way to treat me?”

The growls turned into snarls that shook the small cocoon. Yuuri swallowed, fear lancing through him for the first time. “Come here. Shhh. Everything is going to be okay.”

He coaxes Phichit close until the alpha’s mouth is directly over his scent gland. Slowly, the snarling melted into growls, easing into whining, then an uneasy silence.

Yuuri gasps when Phichit starts pawing at his tunic, pushing it up.

“You smell so good. Let me inside? Please. I need. . .”

Stunned at the sudden switch, Yuuri pushes back. “Wait. . .Wait. I didn’t come here for me. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m okay.” Phichit looms over him, looking not okay. He sags at Yuuri’s long look. “I’m not okay. I’m sad. I had my heart set on that bastard. Let me love on you? Please.”

Yuuri opens his thighs, gasping when Phichit sets on him much too eagerly.

Phichit is buried in him, panting in his ear, when Yuuri realizes this might not have been a good idea. Phichit’s mouth is wet, pheromones sinking into his skin. His thrusts are too pointed, determined to wear him down. What if. . .

Yuuri cries out when Phichit sinks his fingers to his sex, pressing up and rubbing in a slow tease, knows how Yuuri will fuck back harder onto him.

Phichit mouths at his bonding gland again, teeth kneading and testing Yuuri’s reaction.

It only makes him wetter for it. Yuuri arches back, throwing his weight against Phichit, his cock sinking deeper into Yuuri.

“Like this, honey?” Phichit grunts into his ear, cradling his belly. “Such a pretty omega. Such a strong dam.” Yuuri goes weak at those words, whining in need. “Want my bite?”

His tongue flops uselessly, swollen and tender from their kisses. “You’ll have to sh-share me. With—With—” He gasps.

“Don’t care.” Phichit palms his throat, bringing Yuuri’s head back, stretching him like a bow. “Like this?”

“I care.” Yuuri has no control in this situation. He submits to Phichit’s gentle touch, his hard cock driving the air from his lungs with each thrust. “Your happiness. . .”

Thrusts slowing, Phichit muffles his cry into Yuuri’s neck, the hard muscle of his thighs a good place to rest for Yuuri. He relaxes, sighing in relief when Phichit climaxed, burying himself in Yuuri, rocking forward for just a bit more warmth.

“I forget how good you are.” Phichit mumbles into his neck, kissing him gently. Yuuri laughs breathily.

“Good? Or do you mean—” Yuuri tightens up, bearing down.

Phichit moans, steadying him, involuntarily pumping into Yuuri a few more times. “All of it. Off, honey.”

Yuuri obeys, flopping onto his back, legs still splayed around Phichit who busies himself with cleaning them up.

At the first touch of a damp cloth, Yuuri closes his eyes, accepting the occasional kiss from Phichit. “Like your sweetness.”

“Hm?” Yuuri opens an eye.

“You. Your sweetness. And how you came to me tonight.”

Phichit continued to work, cleaning matter-of-factly between his legs, rolling him off the soiled blanket. They snuggled close together afterwards, Phichit palming his belly, pressing his fingers into the skin.

“You were less nervous this time around.”

“Last time I tried carrying pups I didn’t have to worry about two alphas trying to mate me or my clan matriarch trying to string me up like a puppet.”

“Ah, you needed to be distracted.”

Yuuri rubbed his hand down Phichit’s body, over the intricate tattoos framing his chest and abdomen.

“I suppose.” Yuuri exhaled. “Last time it was the only thing I thought about, worrying about losing the—our pups. I couldn’t even bear seeing you when it did happen. I’m sorry.”

Phichit’s arms tightened around him. “I didn’t try very hard. For that I’m sorry. But. . .You didn’t attend another winter festival. After.” Phichit left the question unasked.

“Yes. I just. . .couldn’t.” Desperate to change the topic that still stung, Yuuri shifted, lifting his head. “What about you? What are you going to do about Seung-gil?”

“Nothing. If he’s happily mated, then there’s nothing I can do. Start looking for another.” Phichit allowed his head to fall back. “I would have mated you now if you’d let me.”

“I know. And you’re an amazing alpha, you’re going to make someone a beloved mate.”

“Why not yours, Yuuri? Seriously. Why did Viktor allow you to leave without claiming you?”

Yuuri pinched his cheek. “Let’s sleep. Mari and I can help you find someone.”


End file.
